dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 9
The ninth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 21 September 2009 with a three-night premiere on ABC. This season included sixteen celebrities, with three double-eliminations halfway through the season. Four new dances were introduced to complement the large cast. Those dances were the Bolero, Lambada, Country Two-Step, and the Charleston. The Hustle returned for a group dance. Tom Bergeron and Samantha Harris both returned as hosts. This was Harris' last season as a host. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. Baz Luhrmann appeared as a guest judge in Week 2, temporarily replacing Len Goodman. On 24 November 2009, singer Donny Osmond and Kym Johnson were announced as the winners; singer Mýa and Dmitry Chaplin placed second, and reality star Kelly Osbourne and Louis van Amstel placed third. Development Injuries and Illnesses This season was greatly affected by injuries and illness. Beginning with this season, the producers are imposing a maximum five-hour limit on rehearsals as an attempt to reduce injuries, which have been on the rise in recent seasons. Also, contestants must take 30-minute breaks after every two hours and they must take one day off a week. However, in an interview with TV Guide, Maksim Chmerkovskiy said "nobody really follows it": * Tom DeLay was reported with having a possible stress fracture in his foot on 15 September 2009, just one week before the competition. The injury did not keep him out of the competition. However, in the 5 October episode, Tom Bergeron stated that the slight fracture had become a full fracture, and DeLay later reported that he had stress fractures in both feet, and that he was not going to continue the competition because of his doctor's advice. In the 6 October results episode, DeLay formally announced that he would not continue as a contestant. He then accepted Bergeron's invitation to dance the Texas/country two-step in the season finale, health permitting. * Mýa had to go to the hospital for stitches for a deep cut on 20 September 2009, after a glass shattered in her hand. This injury did not affect her performance. * After the 22 September show, Debi Mazar was rushed to the hospital with a torn muscle in her neck and chest. * During rehearsal 28 September, Lacey Schwimmer "severely strained" her hip flexors and abductors. Her injuries required three weeks of physical therapy. She continued to dance on the show during her treatments. * Prior to the 19 October show, Derek Hough was sidelined by a bout of flu. Maksim Chmerkovskiy stepped in to teach and dance with Derek's partner Joanna Krupa. * After the 19 October show, Kelly Osbourne was rushed to the hospital with a foot injury sustained during her paso doble routine. * Prior to the 2 November show, Lacey Schwimmer was also sidelined by illness. Anna Trebunskaya stepped in to teach and dance with Lacey's partner Mark Dacascos. * Prior to the 9 November show, during week eight rehearsals, both Karina Smirnoff and Aaron Carter came down with the flu. Although this did not affect their ability to perform, they were eliminated that week. * In an interview in the finale, Mýa said that she was dancing on a sprained ankle for five weeks. Tributes Patrick Swayze * On 23 September, the show payed tribute to actor Patrick Swayze, who passed away 14 September. ** Chelsie Hightower and Dmitry Chaplin danced to his song "She's Like the Wind". ** Anna Trebunskaya and Jonathan Roberts danced to the Ghost song "Unchained Melody". ** Cheryl Burke, Tony Dovolani, Anna Demidova, Louis van Amstel, Chelsie Hightower, Dmitry Chaplin, Anna Trebunskaya, and Jonathan Roberts danced to the Dirty Dancing song "(I've Had) The Time of My Life". Michael Jackson * On 20 October, the show payed tribute to pop icon Michael Jackson, who passed away 25 June. ** Mark Ballas, Karina Smirnoff and Derek Hough danced to The Jackson 5 song "I Want You Back". ** Chelsie Hightower, Tony Dovolani, Dmitry Chaplin, Lacey Schwimmer, Edyta Śliwińska, and Maksim Chmerkovskiy danced to his song "Man in the Mirror". ** All 16 pros, Cheryl Burke, Louis van Amstel, Edyta Śliwińska, Jonathan Roberts, Tony Dovolani, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Anna Trebunskaya, Alec Mazo, Mark Ballas, Chelsie Hightower, Anna Demidova, Lacey Schwimmer, Karina Smirnoff, Derek Hough, Dmitry Chaplin, and Kym Johnson, danced to his mega-hit "Thriller". Couples Scores Judge's Scoring Summary Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Chuck Liddell is the only one not on this list. Weekly Scores Individual judges scores in charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Night 1 - Men Night 2 - Women Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 * Derek Hough was ill, and his partner Joanna Krupa danced with Maksim Chmerkovskiy instead. Week 6 Week 7 * Lacey Schwimmer was ill, and her partner Mark Dacascos danced with Anna Trebunskaya instead. Week 8 Week 9: Semifinals Performances Barry & Robin Gibb on DWTS US Week 10: Finals Musical Guests Category:Seasons